Adopted into Love
by Kawaii Kogane Kitsune
Summary: Tenten was almost killed by her dad,and now she lives in an orphanage. What will happen when she is taken in by a very unlikely person, and has to live with five other men? Will there be love, or war? RxR


This is my first chapter, and I'm sorry it's very short, but the coming chapters will be longer…. I hope D':

**Adopted into Love**

_By Kawaii Kogane Kitsune_

It was too much.

It shouldn't have happened.

Not to her, at least, that's what she thought.

The stinging edge of the knife seemed too close to her throat to be real. Her step-dad held her in a strong hold and he slowly backed toward the wall, thinking he could escape. But how would you go about escaping a situation where you're holding a girl hostage and someone has a gun pointed at your head. Tentens' eyes watered, obscuring her vision on the gun wielder. This wasn't a scene in a movie, and that's one thing Tenten knew; one of them would die tonight, and join her mother to the afterlife.

She hoped to god it wouldn't be her.

"Put the gun down, or I'll slit her throat," Tenten wanted to laugh at how clichéd his uneasy speech was. Just like a movie.

The stranger stood his ground and didn't give in to her step-dads hollow threats. It was too dark, and her eyes were too watery to be able to see his features.

She heard the far off sirens of a police car, and she wished they were here right now. Her step-dad became more frightened and he turned his head slightly to look down the hall. Perhaps to see if the police were coming to get him. What he did was a fatal mistake, and in those three seconds he took to give in to his paranoia, the gun set off and hit him in the leg. With His knife still in his hand, he stabbed Tenten in the leg, probably hoping to take her down with him.

He did, and as she fell to the ground he let go of the hold on the knife. Tenten looked up at the guy. The one who was smart enough to enter with a weapon.

The man turned to look at her and his eyes reflected the moonlight. "Go!" She flinched at the harshness in his voice and the pain coursing through her, but, nonetheless, she stumbled, and limped her way out of the house, falling in the doorway. She pulled herself to the edge of her lawn and then heard another gunshot.

She whipped her head towards the door, wondering if her step-dad was the one who fired. Even though he didn't have a gun, she believed anything was possible with him. He turned out to be a necrophile, after all. But when the stranger sauntered out of the house, she sighed, knowing her step-dad wasn't coming out.

What seemed like hours later, an ambulance arrived and took her away on a stretcher. When the paramedics were asking her questions, she was only half aware of how she answered. Tenten was remembering every last detail of the horrendous tale….

_It had been a normal day for Tenten. Hanging out with friends, going to work at the local coffee shop and swooning over her favorite singer. Everything was normal… but when she got home, something was amiss. The lamp on the coffee table was tipped over as if someone was in a haste to go somewhere. Tenten had placed her keys down on the entryway table slowly, to not make any noise, and she crept toward the hallway. The lights weren't on and the only noise was the pitter-patter of a faucet being left on._

_It was coming from the kitchen._

_Her footsteps seemed far louder than normal and her heart was pounding in her ears. As she walked by the open closet, her eyes searched for a weapon, but there were only coats. The corner turning to the kitchen was basically the wall between her and the intruder. Tenten took a slow, deep breath before turning the corner, almost albeit too energetically, as she almost fell over. _

_Her eyes widened as she saw her mom lying on the floor, stripped of most her clothing, and a man towering over the fragile form. What disgusted and shocked her even more was that her moms' throat had been slit open. Great, her mom was dead and there was a necrophile in her house. Oh yeah, she had no weapon to fight back with. _

_Tenten must have gasped loudly, because the necrophile stood up straight, and as he turned around, he revealed a smile that seemed much too big for his head. Tenten did what most people would do and ran for the front door, but he caught up with her and tripped her in her wake. Tenten cried out when she hit the floor. The killer kicker her side when she tried to get up, most likely braking some of her ribs. _

_Groaning in pain, she rolled over to face her opponent. His facial features seemed familiar, and it was just then that she realized it was her step-dad. He gave her that same creepy smile and pulled her up off the floor. He seemed about ready to slice her throat, just as he did to her mom, but the sound of a door being kicked in reverberated off the walls. Her step-dad seemed to know full well what was happening and he took the whole thing into an "it's her or you situation" and the rest from there was just seconds, but they seemed like hours and then she was in the hospital_

* * *

"Miss, are you awake?" Tenten felt someone shake her to get her to wake up. Her ears tuned into the voice, but she ignored it and tried to go back to sleep

"Wake up. You need to take your medicine."

Hearing this word and the fact that someone was demanding something of her, Tenten wondered just where in the world she was, and being the curious type, she opened her eyes. At first there were only shapes, but then she could make out a lady standing above her, and way too bright of a light flowing in from behind.

Tenten tried to get up, like she usually would in the mornings, and as she attempted to swing her legs over the side of the bed, a hand flew out and stopped her.

"If you do that, I might just have to put you through intensive surgery. We wouldn't want that, now, would we?" A deep and criticizing voice rang in Tentens ears. She looked up at the speaker and saw a man who looked to be about the age of 23. He had long black hair and almost purely black eyes. There were lines under his eyes, but they weren't wrinkles.

"Who the hell are you?!" Tenten muttered and glared at the man, propping herself up on the bed. She didn't like it when people told her what to do.

"I'm your doctor, Uchiha Itachi." He replied, putting on a very fake smile. "Are you feeling any better?" Dr.Uchiha inquired as he pulled out a thermometer. He tried to get her to open her mouth, but she wouldn't, so he forced it through her pursed lips like the skilled doctor he was.

"What do you think?" Tenten shot back, almost spitting the thermometer out of her mouth.

Dr.Uchiha did all the things doctors do when checking on their patients, and all of them with difficulty seeing as how stubborn Tenten was, but after a while, she started to settle down. He realized it was probably the sedatives taking effect.

"Tenten," He addressed her as he was about to leave the room," You said that you have no other relatives. You know what that means, don't you?"

This got her attention, and she dropped the IV tube she was playing with and looked up at him. "When did I say that?"

"In the ambulance."

"Ah," there was a long pause, and it seemed she had lost her train of thought, "no." Tenten answered his question.

"You'll have to be placed in an orphanage."

Tentens mouth dropped slightly.

"What!?"

* * *

"Do you want me to take your purse?" The lady offered her hand to Tenten. "It's not a purse, it's my 'bag,'" Tenten declared. She was more of a guy than a girl, which should enable her to be good friends with guys, but, because of her step-dad, she thought all guys were useless. "Tenten is it?" The young women asked her. She looked to be around her mid twenties. Her mauve hair was put up in a clip. Tenten nodded absently as she looked around the huge house. Tenten was, by no means, rich, and compared to her small house, this orphanage was like a mansion. To the left of the entrance was a TV room, and to the right was a large dining room that led to the kitchen. Dr.Uchiha had told her that Ankos orphanage was probably one of the biggest and nicest in the city. He also said that it had somewhere around 8 to 10 rooms. She didn't believe him at the time, but looking at the mansion now, she could. "Good, they didn't send me the wrong kid this time." Anko closed the door. Tenten was starting to question Ankos sanity at that comment, and when she saw whom she would be rooming with, she knew she was insane.

Tenten dropped her bag on the floor in disgust, and when she figured out her bag way partially open, her eyes widened.

"Why am I rooming with a guy?"

"Oh, don't worry he's gay!" Anko chirped hearing the distaste in Tentens somewhat deep voice, and before Tenten could ask if she was joking, Anko has sprinted for the stairs with the supposedly gay guy trailing after her.

Tenten gazed after the two, well 'idiots' put simply, and then down at the floor where all the contents of her "purse" were. There was something missing, and after a while of staring and hard-core thinking, she realized that she had forgotten to retrieve her cell phone from her house. When Tenten was discharged from the hospital, the police went with her back to her house, which now happened to be a crime scene, and let her get some stuff to take with her to the orphanage. Sure, she got her wallet and the money she knew her step-dad was hiding for booze; she even got make-up even though she never used it. That phone was her only connection to her old town and all her friends.' It's not like she remembered her friends numbers, after all, there was a thing called speed dial now. Breaking away from her sudden realization, she bent down to pick up her mess. All she brought with her was money, clothes and the bare essentials. With the two of them gone she decided to take a look around the room.

"Not to shabby, eh?" Tenten held her hands behind her back like a little kid should do in a museum and took a quick tour of the room. The walls were a deep red, and the borders and window frames were black. There were two queen-sized beds, one against the window and another in the corner, each accompanied by a bedside table and lamp. It was easy to tell which bed the person she was rooming with because there was two photo frames on his bedside table. Before she went to take a closer look at the photos she opened the doors to the left of the entryway. The first one was a walk in closet that was half full with what looked like torn rags to Tenten. She'd have to ask her roommate about it later. The next door was the entrance to their bathroom, which was quite large. It had a tub and two sinks. This amazed Tenten too, because her bathroom at home was just a shower, toilet and sink, and that single bathroom had to be shared by her whole family.

Tenten walked closer to the pictures. She picked up one of the frames timidly and examined it. In the first one there were four people. One adult, the dad, it seemed. Then the three children in front. A girl with blonde hair, a boy with dark brown hair and a little boy holding on to a stuffed teddy with hair the color of blood. She placed the picture down and picked up the next one. Tenten gasped quietly. In this picture, there was a woman with long, straight hair, the same color as the smallest child. Her eyes were a beautiful blue color, the shade of the sky on a sunny summer day. Her lips were a light shade of pink. Tenten could not take hers eyes off it. The woman was gorgeous.

"Pretty, huh?"  
Tenten whipped her head around at the voice and accidentally dropped the picture frame in fright. The Jade orbs of the young man widened as the frame tumbled to the ground and shattered upon impact. Tenten looked at his face, waiting to see his reaction. Just then, Anko popped up behind him with a wide grin on her face.

"Gaara, this is your new roommate Tenten."

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter, hope it doesn't suck as much as it used too. I'm taking the second one down until I retype it, then I will be moving on to the third.

Suggestions and comments are greatly appreciated! :DD


End file.
